fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
LONG
LONG is a made-up thing. Only to see four Sheet ghosts (one covered in slime and wearing a green cap, one covered in icy frost and wearing a witch's hat, one covered in dirt and wearing fake metal claws under the sleeves and one covered in blood and holding a scythe). Ghosts: BOO! The ghosts lifted up their sheets to reveal their faces to be Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo. Booger: So, do you like our costumes or what? Scrud: Yeah, we made them ourselves. Zabo: We're spooky ghosts. Blip: It was Booger's idea. Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo lifted their ghost sheets down Saki (off-screen): I'm coming. Saki arrives, dressed as a Gothic Victorian vampire as his sisters, Sakura the 2nd/S2 (as a ghost girl), Inferna (as a witch), Lunkelle (as a weeping ice angel), Bubbly (as a Frankenstein-esque fairy girl) and Telly (as a pumpkin), and cousins, Galaxine (as a space witch), Zorch Jr (as a ghost in chains) and Speed (as a Gothic Lolita fairy princess) came along with him. Inferna: Happy Halloween! Jamzy (off-screen): Don't forget me. Jamzy, dressed as a Gothic punk-rock vampire, came out from the ceiling and hissed as if he was a real vampire. Princess (as a Gothic Victorian princess): (arrives) Oh, grow up, Jamzy. Duchess (as a Gothic Victorian princess): (arrives) Yeah, Jamzy, we're not scared. Jamzy: Oh, you will be, ladies. You will be. Albamix (as a dark angel), Dia (as a diamond princess), Sugor-Spice (in Sugor mode) (as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde-esque Victorian gentleman), Balleona (as a dead ballerina), Tapsy (as a punk incubus), Trumpsy (as a Gothic punk fairy) and Phosphee (as a tiny creepy clown) arrived Albamix and Dia: Don't forget about us! Balleona: I'm cute and scary at the same time. Phosphee: Peep! Saki: Let me guess, the little Nindjas are coming and one of them is dressed as a Gothic Japanese queen. Jamzy: How do you know? Saki: I can see them coming. Suddenly, Kyuubi (as a Gothic Japanese queen), Ryuno (as a witch) and Kimino (as a black kitten) arrived while Ryuno and Kimino are excited while Kyuubi is calm. Kyuubi: Greetings, all of you. (notices Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo in their costumes and gasps in horror) Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo: Boo. Kyuubi: (screams) AHHHHH! GHOSTS! (picks up Kimino and uses her as a shield) Kimino babbles in confusion. Jamzy: Sheesh, I almost forget that Kyuubi has phasmophobia. Saki: An irrational fear of ghosts. S2: Well at least she didn't notice my costu- Kyuubi stares at S2 and Zorch Jr in their ghost costumes and screams in horror. S2: (worried) I guess I spoke to soon. Zorch Jr: You think? Booger: Kyuubi, you don't have to scream. It's only us. (as he, Scrud, Blip and Zabo lifted up their sheets to reveal their faces) Kyuubi: (confused) Booger? Guys? What the what? Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo put the sheets back down as Telly giggles happily. Jamzy: Okay, if there's anyone in costume, raise your hand. Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Saki, S2, Inferna, Lunkelle, Bubbly, Telly, Galaxine, Zorch Jr, Speed, Princess, Duchess, Sugor, Dia, Albamix, Phosphee, Balleona, Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino raised their hands, meaning that there are all but two wearing Halloween costumes. As Mandy was the first one came As a Yurei ghost of Japan Kyuubi screamed upon seeing Mandy in her costume. Inferna: Silly Kyuubi, it's only Mandy. Mandy: yeah my mom bought this costume for me Kyuubi: I know, but I'm still afraid of ghosts. I'm not being offensive, I'm just being honest. Saki: Guys, there are only two Mixels in this area that aren't wearing Halloween costumes. If there is anyone who is not wearing a costume, raise your hand. as some of the mixel kids raised the was few of them Category:2017 releases Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Stories about vampires